Thicker Than Ice
by Natasha Vera
Summary: How desperate could one get for their loved ones? For Loki, VERY desperate. His twin sons are coming, something he and his queen, Sigyn have been looking forward to for two solid years. But now that their birth is a eminent, there is a possibility that the three might not survive unless help from Asgard can come. Unless Loki can reconcile with his brother Thor, his family will die.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first submission in my Fanfiction series. There are plenty more to follow, but this one was finished first. Enjoy and please review!

_Asgard_

_500 Years Ago_

_Drunken revelries could be heard throughout the Capitol at all hours of the day and night. Aesir, men and women alike, celebrated the victory over the Skrulls on Vanaheim alongside their noble defenders. Petals from seemingly every flowerbed in the realm streamed down from the skies and ribbons fluttered from the arms of women in their finest garments._

_From a particular tavern, one where the loudest revelries sounded from, the doors were locked to the outside world and guarded by golden helmeted Einherjar. From within, the princes Thor and Loki, The Warriors' Three, and Lady Sif danced, sang, and celebrated with casks of ale in hand. Sif was dressed in a sweeping mint gown with bracers of gold and hair ornaments fashioned like ships sailing in her ebony hair. Fandrall, hair gleaming in the firelight, shimmering silver armor hugging his chest, arms, and legs, laughed alongside four women that fawned over his every jest and smile. Volstagg, with a mane of reddish brown hair covering seemingly all his upper torso, could barely be seen over his feasting of his favorite style of pheasant, silver armor that once was gleaming was now covered in ale and bits of food. Finally, Hogun the Grim sat with his arm around a beautiful woman from his native Vanaheim, a circlet of flowers around her brow, giving him kisses as he toyed with a ring on her left hand, a soft smile on his lips. His armor was unlike the rest as it consisted mainly of black leather with silver accents._

_But, of course, the main attraction in the tavern were the two men standing atop two conjoined tables, the food and drinks pulled away so that they couldn't knock it over with their singing and dancing. Thor, mighty in his silver armor, majestic cape of the brightest scarlet to be seen, black trousers, and ale wet boots, danced with wide arms a ditty that he had just made up, sending his brother, Loki, into a fit of laughs as he tried to tell a story beside Thor. Loki wore black armor with gold accents and emerald green cape as an ivy leaf._

_Loki regained his composure somewhat, laughing and clapping as his brother made his final twirl. "And! Eheh!" Loki was gripped with a fit of laughs before continuing. "With such a dance of swords, Thor swung Miljonir about the Skrulls so that they watched with delight, their death coming so quickly to them!"_

_The crowd erupted into cheers and claps as the brothers grasped arms and swept bows to all corners of the table. "The Princes of Asgard!" Fandrall toasted._

_"__THE PRINCES OF ASGARD!"_

_Loki took a goblet of ale Sif held out to him and he clinked goblets with his brother. "A great victory, indeed!" Thor laughed, turning to his brother._

_They drank, allowing their ale to fall back onto their faces and douse their hair. "Another!" They shouted in unison, slamming their goblets to the ground and sending their audience into a cheering frenzy._

_"__Come, Loki!" Thor bellowed, "Tell us another story!"_

_"__I'm going to call my position as a prince and call Volstagg up here!"_

_Volstagg lifted his head, chicken bone caught in his beard. "My fern?"_

_The brothers laughed and crouched at the knees. "Ready brother?" Thor taunted._

_"__Sober enough, brother?" Loki grinned._

_Thor threw his golden mane back and laughed, then faced forward. In one dazzling leap, the brothers jumped over the crowd, somersaulted over their seated friends, and landed on their boots, spinning back to an enthralled audience. _

_Loki, grinning from ear to ear, grabbed his brother's wrist and lifted it above their heads. "Princes and Brothers of Asgard until the end of time!"_

Jotunheim

Present Day

The moon over Jotunheim was hidden by snow clouds, releasing clean stuffing from the skies. Through the soft cascade, the wind played like a flute, stirring minute snow twisters around the trees and shoots of ice. Through this serene night, the sounds of fast paced hoof beats interrupted the natural music.

The snowbirds perked their heads at the sound, and silhouettes of enormous, sapphire skinned Frost Giants peered around the trees to glimpse the sound of the speedy rider. What they saw was a peculiar sight of a grey horse with small black spots across his frame and eight legs, ridden by a man covered in a black cloak trimmed with jet black fur, wearing leather trousers and black boots made for dealing with heavy snow.

This man thundered on his steed through the night, not letting anything or anyone stop his progression. He cantered through the music, unable to be seen through his speed, on a path only he seemed to know about. On and on he rode, jumping over fallen logs, and through thick clusters of snow that fell from branches above his head. A patch of snow landed upon his head, causing his hood to fall back and reveal a face almost as white as the snow around him, chapel high cheekbones, emerald eyes that glowed cold like rocks left in ice, and thin lips that looked like a line on his face in his determination to get to his destination.

Loki didn't care about his hood, only with the road ahead.

His eyes were glued to the snow ahead, knowing that his horse, Sleipnir, would get him there safely. Suddenly, the forest around him cleared, revealing a longhouse two stories tall in the middle of the space, a river at it's rear. Six Frost Giants were posted around the house with stones and mortar, building a massive fortress worthy of a castle. Loki slowed Sleipnir to a trot as a smaller Frost Giant looking to be about fifteen, rushed to take the reins. "Where is she?" Loki demanded, looking down to the sapphire face.

The young Frost Giant looked up at him revealing scarlet eyes and beautiful lines across his face that seemed to have begun at his nose. "The Queen is inside, my lord." His deep baritone uttered. "Her contractions have begun."

Loki swung his leg over Sleipnir and jumped down, the fall making flecks of snow jump away from his boots. "How far along is she?"

"I don't know, sire. The midwife has never delivered a Halfling before."

Loki nodded and strode into the longhouse, making surrounding Frost Giants drop to their knees in reverence. Inside of the longhouse was a lush reception and dining hall, complete with tables and benches intricately carved with Celtic weave designs, moveable stone fire pit carved with the seal of the House of Laufeyson on all four sides, and medium sized dais of fine mahogany and fur carpet. To the right of this dais, hidden behind an intricately woven tapestry, was a door that lead to the living quarters.

Through this door was a wide open lounge with chairs, sofas, and woven rugs from throughout Jotunheim. This room's main centerpiece, one with two Frost Giant women armed with ice swords posted on either side, was a majestic staircase with a long, elegant, emerald carpet and gold enchanted seal of the House of Laufeyson in the center. The women saluted Loki by crossing their chests with their right arms and kneeling before him, but he paid them no heed. Instead, he ran up the staircase, his long legs taking two at a time, and cleared the landing where a Frost Giantess in an emerald dress greeted him.

"My king," She cooed, dipping her sapphire head. "I have grave news."

Loki, though significantly smaller than her, stepped close, making her flinch. "What is it?"

Her scarlet eyes met his. "My lord, she is carrying twins."

Loki leaned back suddenly, his face contorting to sheer anger. "I told you that before!"

Silence fell throughout the house. "My king," The Frost Giantess continued, "I do not see a way for her majesty the queen to survive the birth."

Loki froze, his anger replaced by fear. "What?"

She hung her head and spread her palms, revealing circles in the centers. "There is nothing I can do, my king."

Tears stabbed at his eyes, but Loki held them back. "There must be something!"

The Frost Giantess shook her head. "She is too small, and the sack too big. The potion you gave her to survive the birth went to your sons, sire. They will be born full bred Jotun Frost Giants. One could possibly allow our queen to survive. Two…" She trailed off, avoiding his gaze.

Slowly, he turned to the left, his ears detecting the sounds of his wife groaning in their bed. Was this going to be the last time he held her?

"_I _might not be able to do something, my king."

Loki turned back to the Frost Giantess. "What?"

"I might not, but… _Asgard_ might."

He frowned. "What is your name, midwife?"

The Frost Giantess paused. "Fárbauti, my king."

"Fárbauti, you know that my relations with my brother are not in the slightest bit the best, don't you?"

She nodded. "I know, my lord. I just thought-"

"Thought what, _servant?!"_

Fárbauti was silent. "Forgive me, my king."

There was a sudden gasp in the master chamber and a short moan that sounded like _"Loki!"_

And suddenly he was in the master chamber.

A bed the width of a full grown Frost Giant spread eagle took up most of the room, backed by a cherry wood backboard carved with an image of Yggdrasil whose leaves mimicked the Jotun seasons by magic. Centered in this bed was a pale woman with thick hair like painted mahogany, eyes the color of mead, olive skin, perfectly formed lips, and the largest midriff Loki had ever seen. Around this woman were other Frost Giant midwives wearing sapphire silk gloves that they touched to her forehead to help keep her cool without burning her skin with frost.

"I'm here, my love." Loki breathed, rushing to her side.

Sigyn arched her back and ground her teeth, taking his awaiting hand and squeezing it. Loki readjusted the pillows behind her, pushing her back onto the soft fabric. "Will these boys never come out!" She cried, digging her hair into the pillows before turning to her husband. "Do you know a spell to rid me of the pain?"

He caught the look the midwives shot to each other before answering. "It is dangerous giving you a pain spell, _alskling_." He said slowly, "If you cannot feel pain, you do not know what is wrong."

"Not even a little one?"

He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I'm so sorry, _alskling_."

She swallowed, her lips pursing with pain. "It's alright, _alskling_. I'm sure it'll be over soon."

Fárbauti slipped into the chamber, her eyes sweeping from ailing queen to tortured king. Loki looked at her, his fingers curling around Sigyn's nightgown as he fought a snarl. "How long until she…?"

The Frost Giantess met his gaze and inhaled. "The Queen has until next sunset."

"That long?" Sigyn whined, suddenly constricting her husband's palm.

A block of ice settled into Loki's stomach. "Have you told her?"

Fárbauti shook her head, revealing long black hair that was tied into a tight bun. "We thought it best she heard it from you, my king."

Sigyn panted, trying not to bite her lip. "Tell me what?"

Loki looked at her, those mead eyes growing with fear for their children.

_Little monsters._

He inhaled. "Tell you that…" He looked to Fárbauti and exhaled, "That a messenger is being sent to Asgard as we speak. We need their expertise on this matter."

Fárbauti did little to conceal her gratitude.

"Really?" Sigyn almost smiled. "You're going to talk to your brother?"

He swallowed, and forced a smile. "For your sake, I would talk to Hel herself."

A tight, warm smile spread across her features, heating him to his core. "Thank you, _alskling._" She kicked her leg and winced, clamping down on his hand once more. "When will the messenger come back with news?" She begged, a tear sliding down her temple.

Loki stood. "I'll go check."

Sigyn squeezed his hand for moments, trying to regain her composure for him before letting go. Gently, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "Come back soon." She smiled, "I don't want you to miss the birth."

He smiled down at her, feeling his heart shatter as he did so. "I wouldn't miss it for all the realms of Yggdrasil."

With that, he turned his heel and rushed from the master chamber, the sound of Fárbauti's heavy footsteps behind him thudding mysteriously quiet compared to her frame. No sooner had the silk tapestry covered the entry from the master chamber to the upper lounge was Loki on his knees, gripping his chest and doing his best not to cry. It felt like he had been punched in the gut by a Frost Monster, eaten by a dragon, and defecated on Helheim. Sigyn, his true love, his queen, was in all likelihood going to die birthing his children.

She, like Frigga, was going to leave him before he was ready to let go.

He convulsed on the carpet and wood floor in the fetal position, trying to recall the drops of tears that escaped his eyes. "My king," Fárbauti's deep, soft voice cooed, "My king, Asgard might be able to save your queen."

_Thor would soon as rather let her die because I love her so much._

Loki turned to her, studying her face. This giantess had chapel high cheekbones, lines across her forehead similar to him in his Jotun form, and a loving presence about her that reminded him faintly of Frigga. Loki stood, coming to just below her chin. Slowly, he nodded. Thor, for all of their disagreements, had enough love left for his brother that he wouldn't allow his queen to die.

If Loki was desperate enough to come to him for help.

Loki inhaled. "Go back to my wife," He commanded Fárbauti, "See to it that she is as comfortable as possible."

Fárbauti nodded. "Yes, my king."

Loki waited until she had turned to her task before gliding downstairs, mind focused on breathing, and took a backdoor out to the river. The snow fell thickly now in flakes half the size of his palm, but that did not deter him. Dreading every step, Loki strode to the river's edge and sat down upon a log that he had felled a few weeks before so that he and Sigyn could cuddle while watching the stream. Immediately, his head fell into his hands and the feeling he had in the lounge slammed back into his chest.

_Why would Thor want to help me after all we've done to him?_

Loki lifted his head, shaking off the small flakes that clumped on his hair. He exhaled, causing his breath to freeze before him. He couldn't leave Sigyn. He couldn't leave her now that any moment he could lose her.

Slowly, he turned his emerald gaze to the sky, letting flakes fall onto his cheekbones and regal nose. In a move he had only done as a prince on Asgard, he let his concealing spell disintegrate around him like sugar in a hot cup of water. He inhaled.

"Heimdall?" Silence was all that could be heard around him aside from the Frost Giants building his fortress. "Heimdall, it is Loki, King of Jotunheim." He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I wish for a formal parlay with Thor, King of Asgard."

Nothing stirred around him.

Loki gripped the bark of the log until his anger passed. "Heimdall, Queen Sigyn is dying. I request a formal parlay with my brother to request Eir, Head of Healing to come and possibly save her. Please, I know you hate me, but please do this for my wife's sake."

He paused, looking to the skies for any signs of the bifrost splitting the clouds with light and thunder bringing his brother in all his glory and Eir, stern and focused with a warmth she only bestowed on her favorites.

But all remained still.

"Heimdall!" Loki roared, jumping to his boots and onto the log. "Heimdall! Damn you, Gatekeeper!"

Footsteps ran to him.

Loki whirled around to see the boy who took Sliepnir run full speed to him. "My king!" He cried, "My king! News from the Capitol!"

"What is it?" Loki barked.

_Don't tell me another turret has fallen on your stupid heads._

The boy halted before him, chest heaving. "My king, a royal envoy bearing the seal of the King of Asgard has landed in the Capitol and requests permission to seek a formal parlay with your majesties the king and queen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki paced back and forth on the dais, fingers intertwined, waiting for Thor and Eir to arrive. He had given his permission for the envoy to come to him immediately, sending Sliepnir with the stable boy should Thor wish to fly and Eir ride. Eir was a classy healer, she wouldn't permit herself to fly with Thor even if it meant saving a patient's life.

He paused before the smaller throne belonging to Sigyn. It didn't look nearly as comfortable as his, but she often filled it with grace and certainty, many times reaching over and taking his hand because he was being too vicious for her taste. Sigyn was born to be queen, there was no denying it. She always knew when to purr and when to strike, often striking with her purr rather than claw. He loved watching her upon this throne. Her soft smile whenever a new petition came forward sent chills down his back and her loving gaze seared him when she caught him looking at her. Ah! How such a look stilled his heart until he felt he had to gasp for air.

The doors to the longhouse banged open and Frost Giants, surrounding golden caped Einherjar and two indistinct fur clad figures, marched in. Loki stepped back to his throne and assumed it, scanning the figures for his brother.

Thor was not among the party. He would have seen his lion frame, golden hair, and scarlet cape by now.

A hole plunged into his chest. Loki had _hoped_, had actually _wanted…_

Loki stood, pushing all emotion aside with his rise. Immediately, the sapphire Frost Giants stopped and bowed with a tilt of their heads, prompting the Einherjar to cross their chests with their right hands and bow slightly at the waist.

One of the figures did not bow.

"Come forward." Loki commanded, beckoning with his fingers.

The Frost Giants and Einherjar parted, allowing the fur clad figures to step out of formation and glide to the dais.

_Women._

They stopped as Loki's mouth opened to demand the meaning of this message. His lips smacked together when the woman on the right lifted her hands to lower her hood.

Queen Jane stood before him in her doe-like beauty, stunning him to silence.

"Your majesty," She began, looking up at him without fear. "Heimdall gazed upon Jotunheim and saw that you have requested a healer from Asgard to help with your wife's delivery."

He was so stunned all he could do was nod.

"I have arrived on behalf of King Thor to tell you that a healer has been granted." Silent, the second fur clad woman lowered her hood to reveal Eir in her stern beauty of gold hair and piercing blue eyes, signature white gown beneath her cloak. "May she be allowed to attend Queen Sigyn?"

Loki couldn't stop staring at Jane. _She _had answered his call, not Thor.

Fárbauti stepped through the living quarters doors and turned to Loki. "Are these the healers, my king?"

He continued to stare at Jane. "Y-yes, she is."

"May I show her Queen Sigyn?"

"Um… yes."

Eir did not need to be told twice. In a graceful, hurried manner, she glided to the Frost Giantess and allowed herself to be led into the living quarters.

Jane watched Eir go, then smiled to Loki. "My soldiers, they need something warm."

Loki flashed his eyes to the servants awaiting his command at the edges of the reception hall. "See to it the Einherjar are comfortable." He commanded, immediately sending them into a frenzy of hospitality. He turned his gaze back on Jane. "Would you join me?" He gestured with his arm the door to the living quarters.

She nodded, following him off the dais and taking his awaiting palm to be properly escorted into his home.

Loki couldn't stop staring if he tried. Jane, his sister-in-law, had come to _help_?

They sat before the massive fire in the lower lounge on the wide couch, Jane reclining in her furs and finery. She wore a tan gown that looked warm in the firelight, a golden necklace that brought out the light in her eyes, and hair pins of topaz to tame her long brown hair. She set her cup of tea down and turned to him, smiling. "So, excited to be a father?"

He swallowed, watching as she turned her body to him to hear his response. "I'm more nervous than anything."

She nodded. "I can only imagine." They both turned at the sound of rushing giantess feet. "What's going on with her?"

His body went cold, an odd feeling for a Frost Giant. "They're Frost Giants. The birthing sack has frozen within her, prompting her birth canal to be too small for them."

Jane's eyes went wide. "So, they're stuck inside of her?"

Loki nodded, bowing his head. "I've killed my wife."

He didn't care to look at her, closing his eyes and cringing as Sigyn finally cried out, not able to contain her façade any longer. "Loki," Jane cooed. "Loki, you didn't kill your wife."

He stared at his clasped hands, ignoring her. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

The firelight flickered off his pallid knuckles, casting a beautiful array of shadow and orange across them that used to fascinate him as a child. A hand, beautiful with expertly manicured nails, a slight ink blot on the pinky, encircled by a sea glass and pearl bracelet, reached out and touched his hands, digging between them so that his right was held in a soft grip.

"Loki, the best thing that you could have done was ask us for help."

He stared at this soft, foreign flesh in his, remembering when he used to fantasize about being a muff around those delicate fingers. He looked up, meeting soft brown eyes that must have driven his brother crazy thousands of times.

"Why are you here?"

The question slipped from his lips and he had no idea if he should feel ashamed for speaking it or not.

Jane leaned back and nodded. "Yeah, I know it's kind of unexpected. Thor's on another realm and needed me to stay and run Asgard while he was gone. Heimdall sent for Eir and I before you even asked for it, I think."

"How can that be so?" He frowned. "I haven't relinquished my invisibility spell since I was king during the All Father's reign."

"I don't know." She looked away, her eyes searching her memory for a proper answer. "He told us yesterday. Eir spent the time packing everything she could possibly need for the birth in a bag." She looked up to the master chamber. "That thing must be enchanted! It looked like she was packing the entire healing room when I saw her."

The shadow of a smile touched Loki's lips. "Eir was always over prepared when going to the front. I appreciated that about her."

"She talks about you a lot." She turned to him. "Were you always getting hurt?"

He couldn't stop the chuckle. "No. I was always following her when we came home on holiday from the academies. Medicine was the one thing that I hadn't studied while I was away. I was always focused on magic, war strategy, and weaponry training. No time for medicine. So, I followed Eir and she eventually taught me what she knew." He looked to the master chamber. "Women's medicine, I naturally stayed away from." He returned to her. "I always thought I'd be a prince of Asgard."

Jane tilted her head. "I'm sure Sigyn always thought she'd be a partial alien on Earth, too."

Loki allowed himself a small smile.

Silence began to consume them, save Sigyn's short cries every so often.

"So, Heimdall mentioned that you were going to have twins?"

The smile faded from Loki's face. "Yes, boys."

"Do you have names for them?"

He swallowed. "Narvi and Váli." He covered his face with his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

If he had been watching her, he was sure she frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tears squeezed from his eyes, hiding themselves in his fingers. "When my wife dies. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself or the boys."

He felt a rock hit his shoulder, similar to one he felt on his cheek when he first met Jane. "Ow," He frowned, turning on her.

"You're doubting your medicine master?" She glared at him with those brown eyes of hers, cocking an eyebrow that made him feel… _guilty._ "Tell me this, Loki. Would you expect Eir to come to this icebox, forsaking all of her other patients on Asgard, if Sigyn didn't have a fighting chance?"

He felt warmth spread to his limbs. This woman, this beautiful woman who didn't know the first thing about him, hit him right on the head with this observation. Gently, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, Queen Jane." He met her eyes. "Will you stay? The birth, it won't happen until at least sunset tomorrow. But, it would mean the world-"

"Of course!"

He stared, smile spreading at her delighted look. "Really?"

She nodded, her hair bobbing around her shoulders. "I could have just sent Eir and waited for Thor, but I'm kind of on a selfish visit."

He lowered their hands, tilting his head at the tenor of her voice. "Selfish?"

She mashed her lips and looked at their joined hands. "I want to see someone happy with babies."

The way she said that…

"You don't think you'll be able to conceive?"

Jane shook her head. "Eir has been giving me a fertility potion so that I can have children. But, since we've been married…"

He could see the tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Gently, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, stunning her. She looked at him through her hair, her defenses immediately rising as though her wedding band was a glowing charcoal.

"Believe me, the potion is working."

She looked at him so suddenly her hair flew. "What?"

He leaned back, looking to her midriff. "I feel the magic about you. You were barren when you were married, that's obvious." Her face fell. "But, fertility is coming." The light came back like striking a match. "It will come slowly if it's to be done correctly. You need your strength if you are to give birth to an Aesir baby." He frowned and made quick calculations on his fingers. "Most of what Eir is giving you is the same type of potion I give to Sigyn to make her Jotun, only you're becoming Aesir. You need to be completely changed for the fertility to take hold."

A smile, more beautiful than any Jane had flashed him, spread across her features. "Do you know how long that will be?"

He exhaled, "A while. Your body will have to slow aging to almost a stop. It could be anywhere from five to ten years. But, on the other hand, your children will also be slow to age making this wait time almost nothing."

Jane stroked his hand with her thumb, a motherly glow emitting from her. "Thank you, Loki."

"Just out of curiosity, would you be telling my brother about your visit here?"

She nodded. "Of course. He'll probably come by when he gets back to Asgard."

"My lieges." Eir's calm voice called.

Immediately, Loki was on his boots and rushing to her, Jane following. "What news?"

Eir gave him a short curtsy. "Your majesty, Queen Sigyn cannot give birth naturally. I request permission to perform surgery upon her."

Loki frowned. "What kind of surgery?"

"It is a surgery performed in only dire circumstances. She will be cut open beneath the stomach and up the middle and the children removed. It is a delicate process, my lord, and highly dangerous."

All warmth and seemingly all organs vanished from Loki's body.

"Will it help her?" Jane asked, coming to his side.

Eir nodded. "If the surgery is successful, which I shall do everything in my power to make it so, it will save the three of them."

Loki moistened his lips. "What can go wrong?"

"You can lose one or both of your sons, and Queen Sigyn can bleed out until she passes into Valhalla."

Loki felt like dying. What would happen if their sons couldn't be saved? What if _Sigyn_ couldn't be saved? What if he lost the three of them, what would he do then?

_"__Alskling."_

His head snapped up.

Sigyn, dressed in her coronation gown of flared emerald skirt, gold breast plate with small gold v-shaped plates connecting the two pieces that partially hid her bare, non-baby filled stomach, transparent emerald cape with crystals sewn like stars fluttering from her shoulders, and gold headpiece that framed her face and flared out palm width on the sides, stared at him. He looked around, seeing the Jotun forest in an Asgardian summer filled with greenery and life unlike any seen on the realm.

_"__Alskling,_ why are you freaking out?"

He blinked, his vision returning him to their home on the frozen realm, Jane beside him.

"This is a glimpse spell, in case you couldn't tell. No, they can't hear us."

He grabbed the most dominant strain of her Glimpse with his mind and allowed it to overtake his entire body. "Did you not just hear what Eir said?" He demanded, facing her. "I could lose both you and the boys!"

He wore his emerald armor that looked black in the shade, accented by gold loop designs across his chest, emerald cape, and helmet with two, wicked looking, backward arching horns. Sigyn smiled, sending his core ablaze. "Loki, you always look for what can go wrong."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" He neared her, "Watching out for yourself has gotten us out of many situations."

"In some cases, yes." She glided to him, her graceful gait sending images of dancers into his mind. "But, why do you always believe the negative and forsake what is positive?" She reached out and took his hands. "Why not have some faith in the flicker of light? A bonfire starts from the smallest flame."

"You are not a pile of straw, and our sons not a flame, _alskling_."

She kissed him, making every ounce of his resolve turn to mush at her feet. "I love you," She breathed, "Do this for me, please. You can heal my ugly scars with a wave of your hand."

"What good are scars if I don't have you laughing at me when I heal them?"

She punched his breastplate. "Loki!" He couldn't help but laugh, calmed only when she cupped his cheek. "Please? You know Eir wouldn't suggest something she isn't able to perform."

He looked at her, swimming in her mead eyes. He heaved his chest. "Fine, I'll consent to the surgery."

Sigyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, forcing him to hold her tightly. Loki didn't want to break the hold. There was a possibility, however great or small, that these could be the last moments he had with his wife.

"I'll see you with our sons in my arms, soon." She assured him, boring into his eyes. "I promise you, we'll be together."

Tears fell from his eyes, unable to hold them in any longer. "I love you, Sigyn." He breathed. "Please, don't leave me."

"I vowed I wouldn't." She dropped her arms and stepped back. "I'm going to drop the spell, now. No one will ask about your tears at this point."

He nodded, swallowing the rest. "I'm ready, I think."

She smiled, searing him to his core. "I'll be seeing you, _alskling_."

The world around him faded back to his home, Eir appearing before him. "What shall we do, my liege?" She asked.

Loki inhaled. "Perform the surgery."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki paced the lower lounge, not hearing anything but his own feet. Jane had stayed with him like she had promised, but sometime after midnight she had fallen asleep on the couch and he carried her to one of the spare bedrooms, covering her with a rabbit fur blanket. Now was the waiting game, the most maniacal, torturous, and downright ugly feeling he had ever experienced since waiting for news of his family when the Dark Elves invaded Asgard.

Several times, Fárbauti rushed throughout the upper floor with her arms full of bloodied and soiled sheets, her footsteps silent thanks to a silencing spell Eir had cast throughout the entire floor. They were absolutely silent, Sigyn must've helped with that spell. Once or twice, when he felt a twinge of searing pain in his back, he whirled around to the master chamber, sending the Frost Giantesses that guarded the base of the stairs into a locked position to prevent him from bolting upstairs. He still couldn't recall when Eir commanded them to keep him out…

"When did I knock out?"

Loki stopped pacing and turned to see a very sleepy Jane emerge from the dark of the guest room, her hair flowing about her shoulders as he had removed her hair pins. He swept his eyes over her lovely frame even as she rubbed her eyes, before answering. "Sometime around midnight."

"What time is it?" She yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Half past nine." He resumed pacing.

_Just over thirteen hours before losing her._

"Any news?"

"None."

"Loki!"

He whirled around in time to see Fárbauti and Eir cross the top floor and descend the staircase. "What news?" He demanded, closing the distance in three strides.

Fárbauti stepped aside to let the Aesir healer face the king. Eir looked Loki in the eyes, her face betraying nothing.

Then she smiled.

"Long live Queen Sigyn, mother of Crown Prince Narvi and Second Prince Válli Lokison."

Loki's knees hit the floor at the same time his hands cupped his mouth. "They survived?" Jane squealed.

"Yes, my queen. The three survived." Eir stepped aside and swept her arm up the staircase. "Your family awaits you, King Loki."

Tears fell from his eyes faster than a coursing river.

_She lives!_

_And I'm a father!_

Loki stood, legs still weak, and embraced the healer. "Thank you, mistress." He breathed in her ear.

"Always a pleasure, Raven Prince."

He released Eir, then raced up the stairs, two and three at a time, nearly slipped on the landing, and bolted through the doorway, skidding to a halt.

Sigyn, tired, hair mussed, forehead being patted dry, had in her arms two small bundles of blankets no bigger than Loki's boots. She stared at them, tears sliding down her cheeks, taking her time absorbing the bundle on her right, then on her left, then back again. "My boys," Her lips formed the words but emotion choked the sound.

Then she looked up at him. _"Alskling!"_

The midwives looked up, gave a short bow, then filed out to give the new parents their time with their sons. Loki stood, feeling like his legs were made of jelly, and watched the scene unfold. From this distance, he could see two small faces in the blankets.

Sapphire faces.

Slowly, excitement turning to hesitation, Loki crossed the bedroom floor to a stool positioned close to Sigyn's head. His chest tightened and his breathing slowed as he neared his family, the glow on his wife's face never fading as she gazed upon their sons. He kissed her forehead, savoring her flesh beneath his lips, and sat, looking down at the two bundles in her arms.

"Look at them, _alskling!"_ Sigyn cried. "Our boys!" She turned to the one on the left, "Narvi," She looked right, "And Váli."

Their sons were Frost Giants. Although he knew that he was their king, that his wife was taking potions to become a Jotun, Loki still had a flicker of hope that his children would at least look like Aesir. He touched the closest one, Váli's, blanket, and wrapped his arm around Sigyn's back. "Our boys." He breathed.

Narvi's face scrunched, revealing lines across his small features similar to Loki's, except his dipped in a "v" shape on his forehead and three lines crossed his nose. "Such a fussy crown prince, aren't you?" Sigyn teased, leaning over him and kissing his forehead.

Loki looked down at Váli, his little eyes blinking in the brightness of the room.

And took him in his arms.

He was a light, sprightly little thing! The moment Loki cradled him in his arms, his scarlet eyes swirled around the room as if trying to figure out why it was moving. Then, they settled on his father's pale, confused face.

Váli, Second Prince, seemed to _study_ his father. Study him with wavering, calculated eyes beneath soft brows and four rings across his forehead just like Loki's. Then, all at once, he smiled at Loki, and allowed his skin to change to pallid. A cry caught in Loki's throat. "Sigyn, look!"

She turned to them, her warm smile burning brighter. "How extraordinary!" She turned back to Narvi. "Look!"

Loki tore his gaze from Váli in time to see Narvi's skin change as well. Tears dribbled from Loki's chin. "Emerald eyes." He cried.

Sigyn flew from each child, tears of her own sprouting. "Yes, they do!" She leaned back onto the cushions and cried, chest heaving. "My babies."

Váli's arm wiggled its way out of the blanket and touched his father's chin, wetting the little palm the size of a shelled walnut. Loki smiled. "Yes, mommy's very happy to meet you and your brother."

Váli touched him again. "I'm your father. I'll protect you, your brother, and mommy in the days to come."

The twin princes gargled, making Sigyn sit up to look at them. "Hush, now." Loki cooed. "It's been a long night. You need your rest." He waved his hand, emitting two, green fluorescent butterflies that fluttered above his sons' heads, capturing their rapt attention.

Sigyn looked to her husband, giving him a tired smile. "I love you." She breathed.

"As I love you, _alskling_."

Fárbauti stepped into the master chamber, eyes locked onto the twins. "My king, shall I take them to the nursery?"

Loki studied her, watching her longing and hesitation. He inhaled. "Give us a few more moments, Fárbauti." She nodded and stepped out.

"Who is she?" Sigyn asked, leaning close to him.

Loki moistened his lips. "If I had to guess," He told her above a whisper, "I'd say she's my birth mother."

Jane mounted the ice sled, helped by an Einherjar named Trostig. Wrapped in furs that nearly covered her face and a hood that only permitted her eyes to show, she looked ready for a snowy ride back to Asgard.

But she was missing Eir and half of the guard she arrived with.

Three Einherjar, two driving the sled and one on horseback ahead of the party, mounted their positions and were soon shooting off in the horizon, leaving sled and horse prints in their wake.

The wind whipped Jane's fur garments, but she could feel nothing of their sting through the warmth her clothes provided. They drove on, the leading guard narrowing his head for clearer vision through the snow. All around them, last night's snow had left a white, frigid blanket, obscuring anything they might recognize. Jane looked at the surrounding wood as best she could through the wisps of fur trim, trying to focus on where they agreed to meet.

Suddenly, a pillar of cloud and light touched down before them, causing the lead guard to veer to the right and the sled drivers to the left to avoid collision. Jane watched the pillar with wide eyes, absorbing the dominant ruby light with a smile.

Thor, mighty in his silver armor, scarlet cape, and bear fur wrap cloak, stood before the party. His blue eyes scanned the landscape for any signs of a raiding party, settling on the sled before him, prompting a small smile to protrude from his beard.

"Hi, honey!" Jane called, summoning a dancing light from Thor's eyes to add to the smile.

He strode to her, tucking Miljonir into his belt. "How did it go?"

Jane pushed the fur from her face and dropped her hood, leaning over to kiss him. "Well." She smiled. "Queen Sigyn survived the birth and we have two healthy nephews."

"And Eir?"

"She's tired. Loki granted her and the Frost Giants that helped a place to stay until they rested up."

Thor nodded, looking away. "H-how is he?"

"He was laughing and smiling when I left. Well, I couldn't see what he looked like but I certainly heard it. Afterward, a Frost Giant took the babies to the nursery and he and Sigyn fell asleep. Apparently he hadn't slept in three days because he was trying to get home."

"Was he hospitable to you? Did he treat you kindly?"

Jane nodded. "He was really surprised that I came and not you. I told him the lie, you were on another realm and I responded in your name." She paused. "He, Loki, seemed almost sad that you didn't come yourself."

Thor's piercing blue gaze met her soft one. "It's complicated between us, Jane."

"I know, I was there." She reached through her muff and took his hand. "But, he was desperate enough to ask us for help. He was waiting on his throne for you to come and give him a fight when we walked in. He _knew_ he had to face you sooner or later."

Thor exhaled, sending a puff of frozen cloud her way. His golden mane, though pulled back, fell softly around his shoulders. "Social customs on Asgard proclaim that when a child sees his third morning, he is ready to greet his neighbors. Such was the custom when I was born."

Jane smiled, beaming from ear to ear. She flung out her arms and wrapped them around his neck, squeezing him as tight as she could. "Thank you, Thor!"

He laughed. "I'm not sure he'll even see me!"

She faced him, kissing him quickly yet intimately. "He'll see you. _That_, I can assure you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loki sat in his finery and tall horned helmet upon his throne, Sigyn making her first appearance in almost seven months before the Great Hall. She wore a comfortable blue dress and wolf pelt wrap, her snowflake crown nestled around her braided mahogany mane. To Loki's left, on a smaller throne, sat Jane in a fine dress of red with simple gold jewelry, a cloak trimmed with russet mink fur drawn around her shoulders.

Below Sigyn's feet, watched carefully by Fárbauti, Narvi and Váli slept soundly in their cribs, a pelt of giant rabbit and specially woven blanket covering each small boy. Narvi's crib was etched with his seal as Crown Prince in gold upon the headboard, and Váli's was etched with glimmering silver, a sign to all well wishers that this was the child born with magic like his father.

The line of well wishers had dwindled and now they feasted around the fire pit, wealthy Frost Giants and kings and queens of other realms sitting together in their finery and warm furs of all kinds of beasts from their native lands. Sigyn took a cup of warm beer from a servant's tray and sipped it, turning to her husband. "Almost over," She whispered.

Loki smirked. "The boys seem to be enjoying themselves."

Their gaze found the cribs where Váli slept and Narvi looked around, eyeing the glittering jewelry on the well wishers as they leaned over to view the new Crown Prince. Jane laughed. "They look like what you and Thor must've looked like when you two were that small."

Loki took his drink and sipped, trying to maintain his composure. "One can only hope they grow out of that."

From the doors of the Great Hall, the herald, a Frost Giant that looked like he saw the first snowfall on Jotunheim, cleared his throat and bellowed in a velvet voice: "Please rise for Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, defender of the Nine Realms!"

The drink fell from Loki's hand.

The well wishers and Jane stood, all eyes turning to the doors and even the fire fell silent. Sigyn turned to Loki, quickly handing off her drink to an awaiting servant. Loki seemed to be cemented to his throne, his eyes the only thing that moved as they widened with the figure of a tall man in silver armor, bear fur wrap cloak, scarlet cape, silver winged helmet, and humming hammer at his side. Sigyn took Loki's hand and kissed it, forcing him to tear his gaze away to look at her.

"Our sons' festival, not his." She breathed.

Jane swept from the dais to Thor, giving him a formal kiss before taking his hand. "Let me introduce you to our nephews."

Loki gripped Sigyn's hand as though he was about to give birth, though his face betrayed nothing. Both brothers stared at each other from across the hall, blue meeting emerald, Thor's boots the only thing making noise.

Finally, Loki stood, bringing Sigyn with him. They both descended the dais, Sigyn's eyes locking on her axe and shield before touching the floor. Thor and Jane halted before the hosting king and queen, stopping only an arm's distance away. Loki swallowed.

"Jane, said you were away."

Thor nodded. "I told her to lie. I wasn't ready to see you as a father."

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched. "And now?"

Thor smiled and nodded to Sigyn. "You look happy."

They stared at each other for moments, neither saying anything. Suddenly, in a move only brothers could have performed, they dropped their wives' hands, flung out their arms and caught each other in a tight embrace. "Brother." Thor cried in Loki's ear.

"I'm here, brother." Loki answered, crying in kind.

Sigyn looked at Jane, both women exchanging knowing looks.

The brothers separated, regaining their composure as kings of their realms. "Come, brother." Loki told Thor, "Come and meet your nephews. And, arguably, yours and my twins."

Thor laughed. "Only if I can teach them how to fight."

"And I can teach yours how to cause a little mischief."

Thor removed his helmet and followed his brother to the cradles, his face lighting at the sight of the wriggling and sleeping babies. Thor laughed and clapped his brother's shoulder. "What fine sons you have, brother! Which one is named after me?"

"Neither, we thought it to be an omen. But there is an ass named after you in the barn."

The well wishers laughed while Thor faked appalled, returning to their food and wine.

"I would have named my son after you!" Thor cried.

"Your dogs don't count as children, brother."

"They do the way I treat them!"

Back and forth they bantered while Sigyn and Jane assumed their thrones, watching their husbands as the royal princes gargled in their cribs, only worried about the sparkling lights around them.

Fin.


End file.
